Numerous plier-type hand tools are disclosed in the prior art for cutting and stripping insulation from electrical wire and crimping terminals on the end of the wire. Examples of this type of hand tool are disclosed by Esser in U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,773; Hays in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,107; Neff in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,647; and Tofflemire in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,595. These hand tools have pivotally arranged levels joined to jaws that perform crimping and cutting operations. The jaws have oppositely arranged teeth and recesses that facilitate crimping of a connector onto a wire. Considerable hand force must be applied to the levers to affect the crimping of a connector on a wire and cutting of a wire.